


and here in the still

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Dark fic, Post-Movie, remember that when it's movieverse it's not au if she's alive, short and bitter, that's my philosphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't hurt, it's just a flesh wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and here in the still

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for non-graphic references to a mother and son being dead/mutilated.

* * *

There's blood in his mouth.

Full moons come and go and nothing happens to him. He knows when it's a full moon without having to check the calendar or wait for his wife to tell him to make certain everything's ready should an attack come. He feels each and every single one come and go - feels the phantom tug to shed his skin.

Nothing happens.

He stares up at it, round and full to its peak, shining down on him - he'll stare for hours.

Nothing happens.

It's a full moon tonight, and something's happened. Too fast for him to see, too quiet for him to hear - she was on them. Furious and rabid. In all her glory, she happened. Answering the call, giving into the tug that she's still blessed with.

She found them.

It doesn't quite sink in that he could have shot her but didn't. He stares up at her, on his knees before her - he knows his wife and son are lying dead and in pieces around him. Casualties of the full moon - because that's what happens.

It doesn't hit him that he had a shot, and he didn't take it. He stares up at her perfect face - amber eyes and sharp teeth and faint lupine features covered in fur - and can think of nothing else but how glorious she is. How glorious the full moon's gift is.

Nothing's happening.

He stares up at her, fierce and ravenous and at her peak, hovering over him - he could stare at her for hours.

Nothing's happening.

It's a full moon tonight, and she happened. Too quick for him to notice, to silent for him to react - she was on him. Perfect and vengeful. In all her glory, she happened. Holding his heart in her hands, just like always.

It doesn't hurt, it's just a flesh wound.

There's blood in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely forgot I wrote this. Found it when going through some of my Skinwalkers fanfictions and was actually quite pleased with it. The title comes from 'Waiting for the Night' by Depeche Mode.


End file.
